villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dormammu (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Dormammu is the Bigger Bad of the 2016 Marvel Cinematic Universe movie Doctor Strange. He is a gigantic, godlike force of pure evil who exists in the Dark Dimension and seeks to spread his malign influence to all other worlds. He is the MCU's adaptation of the comic villain with the same name. Dormammu is played by an uncredited Benedict Cumberbatch (who also plays Doctor Strange) via motion capture, with his voice being a blend of Cumberbatch's and an also uncredited unknown actor's. History Dormammu is a resident of the Dark Dimension and wishes to merge all existing universes with it. Despite his sinister plans, a group of Zealots mistakenly believes that Dormammu should be allowed to merge Earth with the Dark Dimension, believing that this would eradicate time and death and would thus grant eternal life. The Zealots, led by Kaecilius, contact Dormammu who grants them strength through the powers of the Dark Dimension. He tasks Kaecilius with destroying the sanctums of magic in Hong Kong, London and New York to allow Dormammu to spread the Dark Dimension on Earth. Kaecilius succeeds to destroy the three Sactums, creating a portal in Hong Kong through which Dormammu spreads the Dark Dimension on Earth. However, Dr. Stephen Strange (a new member of the Masters of the Mystic Arts) reversed the time by the use of the Eye of Agamotto and the Infinity Stone inside it, and then flew into his dimension to made to negociate with him. But Dormammu refused and quickly killed Strange, but to his confusion, Strange appeared again, repeating himself. Multiple times, Dormammu killed Strange until the Doctor revealed that he used the Eye of Agamotto and the Infinity Stone inside it to create an infinite time loop, with them spending eternity together in a endless cycle. Eventually, Dormammu began begging Doctor Strange to end the time loop, which he did, on the condition that Dormammu banishes himself and the Zealots from Earth for eternity. Dormammu reluctantly kept his word, sealing the portal between the dimensions and taking the Zealots with him in the process by sucking them into the Dark Dimension. Powers * Magical Entity Physiology: Dormammu is an entity comprised of magical energy. * Immortality: Being beyond time itself, he is an immortal. It is unknown if he can actually be destroyed. * Power Bestowal: He bestowed power to Kaecilius and the Zealots in order for them ti challenge the strength of the Ancient One. * Massive Molecular Manipulation: Being the ruler of the Dark Dimension, he has complete molecular control over the entire dimension. * Energy Projection: Dormammu can project powerful energy blast from his mouth, these energy blast are strong enough to kill humans immediately. Trivia * Rather than being wreathed in flame like in the comics, Dormammu appears to be a being of pure shadow and darkness but with bright purple eyes, although he does appear to have red "shadows" surrounding his entire body - this may in fact represent the "flames". * Despite being by far the most powerful villain in the movie (and possibly the strongest character in the entire Marvel Cinematic Universe), Dormammu is listed as a central character because he has far less screen time than Kaecilius, making him the Bigger Bad instead of the Big Bad. * It was Benedict Cumberbatch's idea to perform motion-capture for Dormammu, as he felt that the character should be an evil reflection of Doctor Strange. * Before the movie was release, he was promoted as the main antagonist. ** In-universe, Dormammu's physical resemblance to Strange is a form Dormammu assumed to mock Strange. Navigation Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Doctor Strange Villains Category:Immortals Category:Magic Category:Egotist Category:Hegemony Category:Tyrants Category:Demon Category:Homicidal Category:Bigger Bads Category:Deities Category:Archenemy Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Death Gods Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Leader Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Elementals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Supervillains Category:Warlords Category:Lovecraftian Horrors